Amar es mas díficil que matar
by aiiLoobeeiiu
Summary: En la mafia hay 2 cosas seguras, o la carcel o la muerte ... ¿Qué prefieres? Posiblemente Sonamy, aunque aún no me decido.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí estoy con otro fic :D espero que les guste. Me inspire en la Reina del sur y Sin senos no hay paraíso, y otras telenovelas. Bueno espero que les guste. **

* * *

Amy cursaba 3° de secundaría, estaba esperando que tocará el timbre de salida para irse al panteón. Hoy se cumplía un mes de la muerte de su novio. Ella había cambiado mucho, antes era una chava extrovertida, inteligente y sociable; ahora no le importaba nada, sus calificaciones d habían bajad 5, y siempre le contestaba a los profes, después de la muerte de su novio, le valía madre todo, ella quería morirse para encontrarse con su novio, pero eso era tonto, aparte de que no tenía el valor de matarse.

***RIIIINNG*** (Clase de timbre)

Sonó la campana. - Pueden sa... - No a completo decir el profesor, ya que todos los alumnos salieron corriendo.

Amy primero se fue a su casa, para quitarse el uniforme de la escuela. Se cambió y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

- Amy, ¿Ya te vas? ¿No vas a comer? - Dijo la mamá de Amy.

- No, ya me tengo que ir. - Dijo esto y cerró la puerta para irse al panteón

* * *

Ya se encontraba en el panteón, estaba de rodillas mirando la lapida, ella sostenía unas flores en sus manos.

- **"Eluid the Bat, 1995 - 2012, Te extrañaremos güero"** - Leyó la lapida, mientras caían lagrimas en ella. - Mi güero, te extraño un.. -

Se había quedado unas horas ahí. Se paró y se alejó de la lapida. Iba saliendo del panteón. Cuando de repente sonó su celular.

- ¿Bueno? - Dijo ella contestando el teléfono.

-_ ¿Amy Rose?_ - Dijo una voz de un hombre.

- ¿Si? ¿Quién habla?

-_ Te voy a matar._ - Le aviso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quien diablos eres? - dijo asustada.

- _Disfruta tus últimos minutos de vida._

- ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Verd.. ? -

- _Si piensas que es una broma, ve a tu casa_.

- ¿Qué tiene mi casa?

- _Ve ahí te tengo una sorpresa_. - ***BEEP*** Colgó.

- ¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES? ¡Y QUE QUIERES! - Grito, pero ya le habían colgado.

Lo dudó por un momento, pero se fue corriendo hacia su casa.

* * *

Cuando llegó vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Entró a la casa sigilosamente, y vio algo o mejor dicho a alguien en el cuarto de ella, grito, se tiró al suelo. No creía lo que veía. Era su mamá y estaba MUERTA. Vio que a lado de ella estaba una nota. Se acercó a su mamá, agarró la nota y decía: "La Próxima Serás Tú" Esto hizo que se asustará más. Luego escuchó unas voces y, se escondió debajo de su cama.

Dos erizos uno verde y el otro café entraron al cuarto de Amy.

- ¿Dónde está la estúpida eriza? - Dijo el erizo café, buscando a Amy.

- Se supone que debería de haber venido, a ver a su sorpresa jajaja. - Rió el erizo verde.

- Mira.. - le dijo al verde señalando a Amy que estaba escondida debajo de la cama. - Ya vámonos, aquí no esta la eriza de seguro ya se habrá ido. - El otro erizo lo siguió.

Amy salió de su escondite.

ERROR.

Alguien la tomó por detrás tapándole la boca a Amy.

- Así que pensaste que podías huir de nosotros jajaja. ¡QUE ESTUPIDA! - Dijo el erizo verde burlándose.

- Mmmm..mmm.. - Amy no podía hablar. - MMMMM...mmmMMM.. ¡AUXILIO!

- ¡Ya cállate! - le dio una cachetada. - Aquí nadie te va a oír.

- ¿Y si la dejamos ir? - Le dijo el erizo café. - No parece una amenaza para nosotros.

- Como se te ocurre decir eso, el jefe dijo que tenemos que matarla, ¡MATARLA! Ella sabe mucho. - dijo el erizo verde.

_"¿De qué están hablando?"_ No entendía nada Amy.

- Tenla. Voy a fumar. - El erizo verde le dio a Amy al erizo café. Dejándolo solo con Amy.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir! - Suplicó la eriza.

- ¡No, no puedo! Son órdenes de mi jefe. - dijo el erizo café negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Por favor! - Ella se volteó para mirar al erizo que la estaba sosteniendo.

El erizo café vio los ojos verdes de la eriza. - Esta bien. Te soltaré, aunque quizás esto me cueste la vida. - hizo una pausa. Él sacó la pistola se la dio a la eriza. - Toma. Cuando te diga "ahora" disparas y corres. - Amy se le quedo mirando. - Cuidado solo tienes una oportunidad de huir, si Scourge te atrapa te matará y no podré hacer nada. ¿Ok? - Amy asintió con la cabeza. Soltó a la eriza. - ¡AHORA! - Gritó, la eriza dio un disparo ***PUM*** y se fue corriendo.

- Qué diab.. - se calló al ver a su compañero sin la eriza. - ¿En dónde está?

- Me quitó la pistola, me trato de disparar, pero fallo y luego se escapo. - Mintió.

- Grrr.. - Gruñó. - ¡La dejaste escapar! ¡Eres un imbécil! - Le disparó en el hombro a su compañero. Y luego se fue a perseguir a Amy.

Éste solo se agarró su hombro cayéndose de rodillas.

* * *

Amy corría sin rumbo, no había ningún lugar en donde esconderse _"¡Eliud ayúdame!"_ Pensó. Paró al ver un lugar perfecto para esconderse, era una casa abandonada, o eso parecía, ella no lograba ver nada porque estaba todo a oscuras. Así que decidió quedarse ahí y pasar la noche.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado el primer cap :D, s****i les gusto dejen Reviews y si no igual.**


	2. Chapter 2

_La estaba persiguiendo ese erizo verde, ella corría para perderlo de vista, llego a un callejón, un callejón sin salida, estaba desesperada ella sabía que no iba a salir viva de esto. Éste la alcanzo y le apunto con una pistola y… ***¡PUM!*** se escuchó._

Se despertó de golpe, llorando y sudando, su respiración era agitada.

_Suspiro. _Había sido solo un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, la sintió tan real.

Un ardilla se acercó a ella y le preguntó molesta - ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? - Amy miró a su alrededor confundida ignorando la pregunta de esa ardilla. Pero luego lo recordó ella se había quedado a dormir en esta casa. - ¡Respóndeme! - Le gritó la ardilla molesta. No sabía que decirle, solo se quedo callada, estaba confundida.

- ¿Qué pasa Sally? ¿Por qué estas gritando? - Entró una chica murciélago, a la casa acompañada de una coneja.

- Me encontré a una intrusa en la casa. - le dijo la ardilla señalando a Amy.

- ¿Intrusa? - Se preguntó confundida. - ¡Ah! ¿Qué hace aquí? - Grito al ver a la eriza rosa.

- No lose, ¡eso mismo le estoy preguntando!

- Hmm… - Miro a Amy de arriba a abajo. - Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? - le dijo con cierta timidez.

- Ellos.. Me.. estaban..persiguiendo.. - La eriza le contesto asustada y confundida, no recordaba casi nada, todo había pasado tan rápido.

- ¿Quienes son ellos? - le preguntó intrigada.

- No.. nose.. ellos.. me querian.. matar.. - Fue lo único que logro decir, y después de eso se echo a llorar.

La murciélago se quedo confundida. - Cream tráeme un vaso de agua. - Le dijo a la coneja. Esta se lo dio. - Ten, toma un poco de agua, relájate un poco y trata de recordar, para poder ayudarte. - Le dijo dulcemente.

La eriza asintió, tomo agua, y trato de recordar lo que había pasado.

* * *

La murciélago se alejó de Amy para dejarla sola, y se fue con la ardilla y la coneja.

- Rouge, ¡¿por qué dejaste que se quedara? - Sally le preguntó molesta.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? - Dijo indiferente.

- Y ella trabaja para...ya sabes quien..

- No lo creo…

- ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no le llaman a Sonic?, quizás él pueda hablar con la eriza. - Sugirió Cream.

- ¡Si! tienes razón. - Rouge tomo su celular, le llamo al erizo. - ¡Sonic! Ocupamos tu ayuda.. - y se fue a su cuarto. Sally solo rodo sus ojos. Después de unos minutos Rouge salió del cuarto. - Ahorita viene. - les dijo. - Mientras.. Trataremos de hablar con la eriza, cuando Rouge dijo esto, Sally se fue a su cuarto molesta. - Bien, Cream ¿me ayudas a hablar con la eriza? - la conejita asintió.

* * *

Se acercaron a Amy quien estaba sentada en el sofá, con una mirada confundida y triste.

- ¿Ya estas bien? - Le preguntó, mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Bueno.. más o menos… - Amy le contestó nerviosa.

- Hola, mi nombre es Cream y ella es Rouge, y la ardilla es Sally - dijo amablemente la coneja.

- No le caigo bien a Sally, ¿verdad? - dijo la eriza.

- No es que así es ella con la gente que no conoce, pero si pasaras más tiempo con ella… - Rouge hizo una pausa. - No de hecho ella es así con todos.

Amy se rió.

- ¿Y tú como te llamas? - Le pregunto la murciélago.

- ..Amy.. Rose.. - dudó por un momento.

- Que bonito nombre. - le dijo Cream.

- ... - Amy no dijo nada.

- Amy, ¿ya recordaste lo que te paso?

- Si… algo..- contestó nerviosa.

- ¿Y qué paso? - Preguntó curiosa.

Iba a hablar pero alguien toco la puerta, Rouge se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, era un erizo azul, luego cerro la puerta, pero alguien topo en la puerta. – Uppss... lo siento. - Dijo riéndose del equidna rojo.

- ¡La cerraste a propósito! - Grito enojado el equidna.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡Ya cálmense! - Los calló el erizo azul. - Rouge, ¿dónde esta la eriza? - Le preguntó a la murciélago.

- En el sofá, y se llama Amy.

- Bien, déjenme a solas con ella. - Ordenó el erizo.

- Pero Sonic... - Dijo Rouge, el erizo la miro, él se veía serio. - Esta bien.. Vamos al cuarto Cream.

- ¿Y yo que? - pregunto el equidna. Rouge solo lo ignoro.

* * *

Sonic se dirigió al sofá donde estaba Amy. - Hola, yo soy Sonic. - le sonrió dulcemente a la eriza. Esta solo se agachó, por un momento se sintió confundida y a la vez asustada por la presencia del erizo. - ¿Cual es tu nombre? - Amy no le contestó nada seguía con mirada baja ¿debía confiar en él? Pues él es un extraño para ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin nada que decir sólo que tenía exactamente 7O días sin actualizar este fic :O**

* * *

Se sentía nerviosa con la presencia del erizo. ¿Y si él era unos de los que la querían matar?

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? - Interrogó el héroe azul preocupado.

Amy sólo se le quedo mirando a él sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- No seas tímida habla, puedes confiar en mi. - Él le sonrió y levantó su pulgar.

Ella respiró hondo para hablar, pero se arrepintió.

- Bueno, yo soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. - Se presentó. - ¿Ahora me puedes decir tu nombre?

- Yo.. soy.. Am-Amy.. Rose.. - Lo dudó por un momento.

- Bueno Amy, ¿y qué hacías a aquí, en mi casa? - Le preguntó.

- Yo.. yo.. ¿estoy en problemas? - Preguntó tímidamente.

- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué?

- Porque me metí a tu casa. - Respondió nerviosa.

- No, claro que no. Sólo quiero saber qué hacías en mi casa y cómo te metiste.

- En realidad fue muy fácil meterme.. - Comentó ella.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, la puerta estaba abierta.

_"Knuckles"_ Pensó Sonic frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó ante el gesto que hizo el erizo.

- No, no. Sigue. Dime, ¿Qué hacías aquí?

Trató de recordar, bueno en realidad le era muy fácil recordarlo. Pero trataba de no recordar, eso le había asustado mucho y ¿a quien no? Que unas personas que no habías visto en toda tu vida, te persigan para matarte sin ninguna razón, eso no es normal.

- Yo.. yoo.. - De nuevo comenzó a balbucear y mirar al suelo.

Sonic la observó. Todo estaba perfectamente bien hasta que hablaron de eso.

* * *

Entró a un cuarto totalmente oscuro, en donde había otra persona ahí adentro.

- ¿Dónde está la eriza? - Preguntó la persona misteriosa, quien estaba sentada en una silla en frente de un escritorio.

- E-e-eh bueno.. - Comenzó a balbucear.

- ¡No me digas que no la mataste! - Gritó golpeando a la mesa.

- No. - Bajo su cabeza. - Se me escapó.

- ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Ni eso que era tan fácil! - Exclamó furioso.

- Es que es muy rápida. - Se excusó.

- Que excusa tan estúpida. ¿Y dónde esta el otro inútil? - Preguntó a no ver el acompañante del erizo verde.

- Lo dejé. Por culpa de él. Ella se escapó.

- Pero, ¿En dónde puede estar?

- No se.. quizás en el infierno jejeje - Bromeó.

- NO ME DIGAA QUE.. ¡SCOURGE!

- Ya cálmate.. igual ni servía para nada. - Comentó. - De todos modos lo ibas a matar ¿no?

- Si, pero lo quería matar con mis propias manos. - Respondió.

- Lastima. Pero sólo recuerda que pronto podrás matar a Sonic.

- Si.. - Hizo una sonrisa de lado.

- Mientras.. yo iré a buscar a la eriza para matarla. - Se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera! - Éste se detuvo. - No quiero que la mates, - le dijo. - Quiero que sólo la vigiles.

- ¿Qué?! ¡Pero me habías dicho que querías que la matará!

- Si, pero ella me he muy importante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por algo.. ¡que no te importa! Ahora ve, y búscala y me la ¡vigilas! ¡ENTENDISTE!

- Si.. - Respondió de mala gana cerrando la puerta de aquel cuarto.

* * *

- Vamos Amy, respondeme. - Pidió el erizo.

- E-e-esta b-bien. - Pensó un momento lo que iba a decir. - Yo entré aquí porque me estaban persiguiendo.

- ¿Quién? - Preguntó curioso.

- Unos erizos, no los conozco, nunca los he visto en mi vida. Ellos me estaban siguiendo para.. matarme.

- ¿Y no sabes cómo se llaman?

- He dicho que no los he visto en mi vida.

- Oh.. cierto. Pero ¿cómo eran?

Tomó un poco de aire, - Uno era verde con una cicatriz en su abdomen y el... - No pudo seguir por que la interrumpió Sonic.

- ¡Scourge! - Exclamó sorprendido. - ¿Por qué él te estaba buscando? ¡EH!

- Porque.. porque..

- ¡DIME! - Le gritó.

- Porque.. ¡NO SE! - Gritó apunto de llorar.

- Oh.. perdón no te quise gritar es sólo que.. no sabes que peligroso es él, ¿verdad? - Amy sólo lo miró sin decir nada. - Eh.. ¿sabes quién es el? Para quién trabaja, ¿no?

- No. - Respondió ella.

- Él es un mafioso. Eso es lo que él es. - Explicó. - Amy tienes que saber quien es él. Si no entonces.. ¿porque el te perseguiría?

Entonces ella entendió_ "Eliud"_ Se le vino un nombre en su mente, pero cualquier nombre sino el nombre de su ex-novio, Eliud, quien trabajaba para alguien llamado.. en realidad no se acordaba, pero era alguien relacionado con la mafia. Y al parecer ya había visto a Scourge en una fiesta, cuando su novio la llevo a conocer a sus amigos, y a su jefe un erizo con unos ojos que le causaban escalofríos.

- ¿Amy? ¿Amy? - Le preguntaba Sonic.

- Ya lo entiendo.. - Dijo saliendo de sus profundos pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? - Cuestionó confundido.

- Ayy no puede ser.. ¡Tienes que ayudarme! - Pidió ella asustada.

- Pero.. ¿por qué?! ¿que paso?! ¿que tienes?!

- No.. no.. - Empezó a llorar en sus ojos se veía que estaba horrorizada. - Me quieren matar.. me van a matar..

* * *

**Al parecer Amy se esta volviendo loca -.-, pero quiero que me digan quien piensan que es la persona misteriosa con la quien estaba hablando Scourge :O? **

**_Dejen reviews_**

**_Por favor :3'_**


	4. Chapter 4

-No.. no.. - Empezó a llorar en sus ojos se veía que estaba horrorizada. - Me quieren matar.. me van a matar..

-Primero cálmate y dime, ¿qué pasa? - Intentó tranquilizarla.

-Me tengo que ir.. no puedo arriesgar sus vidas.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? - Se confundió por el comportamiento de la chica. -¿Quieres que te ayude? -Ella asintió. -Entonces dime que sucede! -Le dijo con un semblante serio.

-Bueno.. -Le empezó a hablar que su novio era unos de ellos, que estaba involucrado en el mundo de la mafia, pero un día lo mataron.. él había hecho algo que hicieron que el jefe de él se molestara y le mandara a matar.

Lo único que tenía de recuerdo de él sólo era un libro, que siempre lo tenía consigo, pero esto no se lo dijo a Sonic.

-No entiendo, -Habló pensativo Sonic. -¿Qué hizo para que lo matara?

-No lo sé.. - Esa era una buena pregunta.. no sabía la razón del porque lo habían matado, nunca se lo había preguntado..

-Tienes, ¿en donde vivir? -Cambió de tema, luego hablaría con ella.

-No.. ellos mataron a mi mamá y no puedo ir a mi casa porque me encontrarían.

-No me dijiste eso..

-¿No? Ah lo siento, lo había olvidado.. es que aun estoy muy confundida. -Se excusó.

-No importa.. ¿quieres quedarte aquí? -Le ofreció su hogar para vivir.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó un poco ilusionada.

-Claro, pero tendrás que trabajar a cambio.

-Si, por supuesto! -Exclamó emocionada. -Un momento.. hizo una pausa. - ¿de qué trabajaré? -dudó.

-Oh, tenemos un bar, ahí trabajarás de mesera. -Le explicó.

-¿Tenemos? -Cuestionó confusa.

-Si, mis amigos y yo.. -Le contestó. -Así que.. ¿aceptas?

La eriza rosada asintió con su cabeza.

-Bien, ahorita vengo deja ir por los demás para presentártelos. - Dijo amablemente mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras para subirlas.

Ya estando en el segundo piso, le habló a todos. Le explicó que la eriza se iba a quedar a vivir por un tiempo y que iba a trabajar de mesera en el bar y lo que le había pasado.

-¿Qué?! -Exclamó Sally molesta. -¿Cómo vas a permitir que ella viva aquí? Su novio trabajaba para Shadow.

-Sally, Sonic aun no esta seguro si trabajaba para Shadow, pudo haber trabajado con cualquier mafioso. -Corrigió Rouge.

-Igual, ella es muy peligrosa, que tal y se inventó esa historia sólo para espiarnos. -Habló Sally.

-No lo creo, no se ve "peligrosa" ni nada por el estilo. -Dijo Knuckles para verla de arriba a abajo.

-Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada. - Regañó la ardilla.

-Pues para mi se ve amigable y además es linda, me encanta su cabello. -Comentó la dulce Cream.

-Sí Sally, o acaso tienes miedo de que te quite el amor de Sonic.. -Bromeó Tails.

-Ya! Ya me harte de ustedes, bien si la quieren aquí pues que se quedé. Pero nunca la trataré bien, ni seré buena con ella. He dicho.

-¿Y a quien tratas bien de aquí? -Bromeó Rouge. La ardilla hizo un puchero, _estaba molesta._

_Todos bajaron para presentarse con la eriza. Excepto alguien.._

-Creo que falta alguien en presentarse.. -Comentó Sonic mirando a la ardilla.

Ella resopló molesta. -Mi nombre es Sally. -Contestó cortante y de mala gana. La ardilla se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo en el oído -Ni pienses que te ya estas a salvo con nosotros, al contrario.. te acabas de condenar a ti misma.. acabas de cavar tu propia tumba.. -Le dijo con una voz fría.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Le preguntó Amy asustada por lo que acababa de decir.

-Ya lo verás.. - Esta se alejó. Amy tragó pesado por las palabras de la chica. _"Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba"_ ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Bueno, - habló Sonic sacándola de sus pensamientos. - creo que es hora de que vayas a descansar un rato, pues supongo que no has dormido bien.

-Señor Sonic yo podría enseñarle el lugar y en donde va a dormir. -Se ofreció la coneja.

-Claro, Cream. -Aceptó el erizo.

-Señorita Amy sígame, por favor. Le enseñaré el lugar. -Le tomó la mano a la eriza rosada.

-Sólo dime Amy, - pidió. La coneja sólo asintió. -Y.. Cream mañana me podrías enseñar el lugar, es que ahorita quiero descansar.

-Como usted guste señorita Amy.

Amy sólo rodó sus ojos. -Sólo dime Amy. -Pidió nuevamente.

-Ah sí, se me había olvidado. -Sonrió.

* * *

Entraron a una habitación. -Aquí dormirás.. - Dijo Cream.

La eriza observó el cuarto, como que era muy grande para una sola persona. Miró hacia otra parte y vio cuatro camas. -¿Quiénes duermen aquí? -Preguntó.

-Ah aquí duermen la Srita. Rouge, la Srita. Sally y yo.. bueno y ahora también tú.. -Respondió su pregunta.

-Pero.. de quien era la otra cama?

-Ah, era de.. - agachó su cabeza. -Prefiero no hablar de ella.

-¿Ella? ¿Puedo saber su nombre? -Preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, pero sólo su nombre..

-Sí, claro..

-Okay, su nombre era Blaze.. ¡Pero! ¡Nunca menciones ese nombre! Y menos delante del Sr. Sonic..

-¿Y por qué?

-No te puedo decir en serio!

-Vale, no importa.

-Bueno aquí te dejo, me tengo que ir al bar. -Abrió la puerta.

-Sí, adiós.

-Y.. bienvenida, espero y podamos ser amigas. -Le dijo amistosamente.

-Por supuesto que sí. -Le sonrió.

La coneja le devolvió la sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta.

_Suspiró _

_"Quién será esa tal Blaze?"_ Pensó.

* * *

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala para luego toparse con Rouge.

-Veo que hiciste una nueva amiguita. -Comentó la murciélago.

-Sí, estoy segura de que vamos a ser mejores amigas. -Habló feliz.

-No te fíes mucho de ella.. -Advirtió Rouge. -No la conoces del todo.

-Ay tú también Rouge! -Exclamó. -Estas igual que Sally.

-No es eso, sólo que no puedes andarle contando secretos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó nerviosa la coneja.

-Tú sabes a que me refiero..

-Blaze.. -agachó su cabeza.

-Exacto. No esta bien que andes de hablando de ella, y menos con alguien que acabas de conocer! -Regañó ella.

-Lo siento! Es que ella pregunto.. pero le dije que nunca hablará de ella y menos cuando Sonic este cerca.

-Más te vale que no diga nada.. porque la única afectada serás tú, y tal vez ella también.

-Sí..

-Y bien a donde ibas?

-Voy al bar hoy me toca.

-Bien. -Se fue la murciélago dejando a Cream sola.

La coneja sólo salió de la casa para ir al bar que sólo quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa..


End file.
